The Book Cafe
by Euclair
Summary: Secangkir kopi, setumpuk buku, dan seorang Bakugou Katsuki. Apakah yang masih bisa ia harapkan lagi?— [ TodoBaku, AU ]


** The Book Cafe **

**Summary** : Secangkir kopi, setumpuk buku, dan seorang Bakugou Katsuki. Apakah yang masih bisa ia harapkan lagi?— [ TodoBaku, AU ]

.

.

* * *

**D****isclaimer**. _Characters_ _aren't mine, they belong to Horikoshi Kohei._

**Note**. _Book Cafe AU. Non-quirk. Grown Up characters. Shonen __Ai__, pair [__TodoBaku__] _

_Saya nemu fic lama ini di draf dan gatel pengen nyelesaiin. Maaf kalau semisal ada typo atau OOC, etc. Hope you enjoy it~_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**The Book Cafe**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kamis bulan Juni adalah pertama kalinya Bakugou menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu. Hari ini pun telah berjalan begitu berat bagi seorang pengajar seperti dirinya. Selepas penat mengurusi sekumpulan anak sekolahan yang merepotkan itu, ia berpikir untuk mencari tempat bersantai guna mengistirahatkan pikirannya.

Dan mungkin, saran Deku—salah seorang temannya yang juga bekerja sebagai guru di sekolah yang sama dengannya—tidak sepenuhnya buruk. Malahan usulannya untuk singgah kafe di sebrang tempat kerjanya berujung tepat.

Deku juga pernah bilang bahwa ia berteman baik dengan orang yang membuka kafe itu, dan karenanya ia sangat menyarankan untuk sesekali mencoba. Walaupun Bakugou sendiri tidak begitu suka untuk menghabiskan waktu di tempat umum, tetapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba kesana. _The Book Cafe _sendiri memiliki pesona tersendiri karena mengusung tema klasik dan unik, tersedia berbagai buku sebagai teman menyeduh kopi.

Setelah memesan secangkir kopi hitam, Bakugou segera mencari tempat di ujung untuk menikmatinya. Ia pun mengambil beberapa buku tebal di dekatnya dan mulai terlarut dalam dunia bacaannya.

Di lain sisi, Bakugou tidak menyadari sepasang mata diam-diam memperhatikan dirinya. Dan entah karena firasat atau apa, hidung Bakugou mulai terasa gatal. Tak menunggu lama hingga ia terlepas, bersin.

_ZNNNN_

"Sial."

Bagi pria berusia paruh baya sepertinya, tidak heran jika bersin yang dikeluarkan cukup besar dan menggelar-sehingga tak heran jika buku-buku yang tengah disajikan di meja mulai berjatuhan di lantai.

Ketika ia berusaha mengambil sebuah buku di hadapannya-tangannya tak sengaja berpapasan dengan tangan milik orang lain. Nampaknya tangan itu mencoba membantunya untuk mengumpulkan buku-buku yang berceceran. Setelah terkumpul, ia segera menoleh ke arah orang itu.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu," ujar pria yang barusan membantunya.

Bakugou menatap lekat-lekat wajahnya. Seorang pria yang seumuran dengan dirinya. Meski ada luka bakar di bagian matanya yang sedikit mengganggu, ia tak peduli. Ia masih terpana karena keindahan manik _heterochrom_ miliknya.

"Aku akan meletakkan buku-buku itu disini," ujar pria itu lagi. Suara orang asing itu terasa lembut di gendang telinganya. Bakugou hanya menanggapi dengan aganggukan pelan. Pria itu segera berlalu meninggalkannya bahkan sebelum ia sempat berkata apapun. Entah kenapa, Bakugou merasa ada yang _aneh_ dengan dirinya. Semacam perasaan bergejolak di benaknya setelah melihat pemuda itu. Dan ia serasa dibuat beku ketika berhadapan dengannya.

Bakugou segera membuka ponsel miliknya dan mengetik sesuatu. Ia tersenyum kecil.

_'Saranmu tentang kafe itu boleh juga. Aku pikir ini pertama kalinya ada yang berhasil menarik perhatianku.'_

—_Send_.

* * *

Kejadian itu tidak berhenti disitu. Pergi ke _The__ Book Cafe_ telah direncanakan untuk menjadi rutinitasnya setiap kamis sepulang mengajar. Kali ini, Bakugou berjalan menuju kafe itu layaknya yang ia lakukan minggu lalu.

Ia memesan kopi yang sama. Dan duduk pula di tempat yang sama. Buku di meja yang ia tempati sudah pernah ia baca, sejujurnya itu agak _membosankan_. Oleh karena itu, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju rak buku utama.

"Aku sarankan kau membaca yang ini," sebuah suara familiar terdengar, membuat pandangannya dari rak buku teralih menuju buku yang ditunjukkan suara itu.

"...Ngomong-omong, namaku Todoroki Shouto."

Bakugou berdiri membeku, ia tak menyangka ia bisa bertemu lagi-bahkan mendapatkan nama orang asing yang ia temui minggu lalu. Kalaupun boleh jujur, orang itu adalah salah satu alasannya pergi ke kafe ini lagi.

"—aku bekerja disini."

Timpal suara itu lagi. Sosok itu tersenyum canggung. Pantas saja. Kali ini ia memakai seragam yang sama dengan pegawai yang lain. Mungkin, minggu lalu seragam itu belum jadi.

"Bakugou Katsuki," giliran Bakugou yang memperkenalkan dirinya. Maniknya membulat memperhatikan buku yang dibawa orang itu.

"Aku... tak menyangka ada orang yang menyarankan buku seperti ini."

Pemuda di hadapannya—Todoroki Shouto—terkekeh pelan. "Aku ingat minggu lalu kau membaca buku dengan tema sama dan terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Jadi aku menambah buku dengan kisah seperti itu."

Bakugou mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali._ Orang itu memperhatikan dirinya?_—

"Kau tidak menganggap seleraku aneh? Buku _sadis_ seperti ini?"

Todoroki menggeleng, ia malah tersenyum simpul. "Tidak. Itu unik. Aku pun juga menikmatinya."

Bakugou tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Jarang sekali ia menemukan orang yang setuju dengan selera _brutal_ miliknya. Siapakah gerangan orang yang suka membaca novel berat tentang misteri _pembunuhan_ dan _teror_? Mungkin tidak ada; kecuali pria seperti dirinya.

Tetapi seorang Todoroki Shouto nampaknya tak peduli akan hal itu.

Todoroki kemudian beralih untuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia melihat pelangannya yang tidak bergeming menatapi buku yang ditawarkannya. Todoroki segera menyadarinya. Mungkin, harusnya ia tidak terburu-buru untuk bersikap sok dekat dengan pelanggannya itu. "Ah maaf, aku mungkin sudah mengganggu waktumu."

"—silahkan menikmati waktu Anda disini," ujarnya ramah dan segera beranjak menuju dapur kafe—meninggalkan Bakugou yang tak ia ketahui masih terkagum-kagum olehnya.

Todoroki tak bisa menahan perasaannya di balik ruang dapur. Ia segera membuka ponsel genggamnya. Mengetikkan beberapa kalimat dengan tak sabaran.

_'Midoriya, apakah salah jika aku terlalu berani melangkah maju? Maksudku, apakah itu akan membuatnya merasa jijik denganku?'_

—_Send_.

* * *

Tak terasa sudah satu bulan mengunjungi _The Book Cafe_ menjadi rutinitas kamis Bakugou sepulang kerja. Dia pun sering menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada Deku.

Waktu ini—ketika jam istirahat siang tiba, Deku berinisiatif untuk menemui Bakugou—berharap akan mengetahui bagaimana keadaan temannya itu.

"Jadi bagaimana perkembangannya, Kacchan?" tanya Deku—seraya menyenggol lengannya.

"—apakah kau berhasil bertemu dengan orang itu lagi?"

Bakugou mengangguk setuju. "Hm. Ternyata dia salah satu pekerja disana."

Mata Deku berbinar-binar mendengarnya. "Oh, itu bagus! Aku bisa menanyakan kontaknya dengan temanku kalau kau mau—"

Bakugou segera menggeleng cepat. "Tidak perlu."

Deku mengedipkan matanya. "Beneran?"

"Tidak perlu ikut campur urusanku," ujar Bakugou dengan yakin. Deku kemudian menghela nafas. Pada akhirnya, Kacchan tetaplah Kacchan.

"Baiklah, kuharap semuanya berjalan lancar!"

* * *

Kamis kali ini dirasa lebih sibuk bagi Bakugou. Mulai dari ia dibuat sibuk oleh tugas dari kepala sekolah sampai-sampai ia harus pulang lebih lama dari biasanya. Sesibuk-sibuknya Bakugou, ia tetap menyempatkan diri untuk mampir di kafe langganannya untuk menyeduh secangkir kopi. Tidak ada salahnya untuk menikmati waktu luangnya disana. Tak lama setelah ia bersantai disana, ia mendapati ponselnya bergetar.

Ternyata, sebuah pesan singkat dari Deku.

_'Kacchan, paper yang diberikan kepala sekolah itu kau bawa? Beliau menyuruhmu untuk memberikannya padaku. Tadi aku mencarimu kemana-mana tapi sepertinya aku tak melihatmu. Bisakah kau mengantarnya ke rumahku?'_

—_Read._

Bakugou memutar bola matanya.

"Ah sialan, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" gerutu Bakugou. Setelah ini ia memang merencanakan untuk segera pulang. Tapi nampaknya rencananya terpaksa gagal.

Bakugou membuka tasnya. Merogoh-rogoh isinya untuk mencari sesuatu.

"Paper itu.. dimana?"

Bakugou masih usik mengacak isi tasnya yang penuh. Setelah beberapa saat, ia bisa bernafas lega. Akhirnya, ia berhasil meraih kumpulan paper di dalamnya.

_PRAAANG_

"Sial."

Kali ini ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan cangkir kopinya. Cangkir itu jatuh dan mendarat di lantai menjadi serpihan-serpihan porselen. Kopi hitamnya yang masih terisi setengah tercecer di lantai sia-sia. Untungnya paper yang barusan ia temukan tidak terkena cipratannya.

Bakugou melihat sekitarnya. Walaupun kafe itu sedikit sepi kali ini, pandangan pengunjung disana beralih menatap dirinya. Tatapan _aneh_. Bakugou meneguk ludah.

"Tenang saja, akan segera dibersihkan."

Sebuah suara tenang menginterupsi. Bakugou menoleh. Pegawai itu lagi—Todoroki Shouto—membantunya kali ini. Ia mulai mengambil dan mengumpulkan satu persatu pecahan cangkir dengan hati-hati.

"Ehm... cangkir itu, akan kuganti..." ujar Bakugou berat. Lagipula itu memang ulahnya. Ia merasa malu karena pria dewasa seperti dirinya memecahkan barang di tempat umum layaknya anak kecil. Namun, sosok di hadapannya menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami masih punya banyak cangkir seperti itu."

Bakugou terbelalak. "Itu.. Benar—tidak apa-apa?"

Todoroki tersenyum ramah. Yang lagi-lagi membuat Bakugou terpesona. Ia menawarkan, "ya, apa Anda ingin memesan minuman yang baru?"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu, aku akan segera pergi... Akan segera kubayar," ujar Bakugou cepat. Ia segera berjalan ke arah kasir dan membayar pesanannya-meninggalkan pelayan yang telah membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuat dirinya. Setelah selesai, ia segera pergi menuju pintu keluar.

Ketika ia telah sampai di depan kafe, ia sadar bahwa pekerja itu-Todoroki Shouto- mengikutinya dari belakang. Bakugou yang masih diselimuti rasa bersalah berbalik sebentar.

"Aku tak akan membuat masalah lagi," ujarnya singkat. Ia segera membalikkan badannya dan berpaling.

"Tunggu—"

Todoroki berusaha membuatnya berhenti. Tanpa sadar, ia berteriak kencang.

"Aku mencintaimu!"

_Sial_. Kali ini ia kelepasan. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk mengatakannya. Ia hanya bisa melihat sosok yang dikaguminya berlari meninggalkan kafenya dengan lebih cepat.

_Sial. Dia pasti akan membenciku. Apakah, aku masih bisa bertemu dengan dirinya lagi? _

_'Midoriya, apakah hari ini kau kosong? Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu.'_

—_Send_.

* * *

Midoriya Izuku—guru sastra Jepang, 24 tahun—entah kenapa harus merasa apa kali ini. Senang ataukah kesal karena sahabatnya yang jarang sekali menunjukkan emosi, sekarang mulai bersikap _aneh_ dan mengganggu?

Izuku dan Shouto telah berteman sejak SMA dan ia sangat hafal dengan sikapnya. Todoroki adalah orang yang dingin, sopan, yang terlihat sedikit seram karena wajahnya—namun aslinya... _sangat baik._

Todoroki yang ia kenal tak pernah berpikir untuk berurusan soal cinta atau apalah itu sejak dulu. Dan kali ini, ia datang ke rumahnya untuk berbicara masalah asmara.. terdengar sedikit... _keluar dari karakternya_?

"—jadi, ada apa?" tanya Deku tak sabaran, melihat temannya yang duduk dengan tidak tenang.

"Midoriya, kau harus membantuku."

Deku menghela nafas panjang. "Bisa kau ceritakan dulu masalahnya?"

"Kau tahu, sepertinya aku.. _jatuh cinta_—dengan pelanggan di kafeku. Seperti yang kuceritakan padamu lewat pesan. Dia terlihat seumuran denganku, tampan, seleranya bagus—"

Racauan Todoroki segera digubris oleh Deku. "Oke, tak perlu penjelasan lagi. Kau sudah terlalu sering mengirim pesan panjang tentangnya."

"—tapi.. Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan? Aku bahkan tidak kenal dengan orang itu."

Todoroki menggigit bibirnya. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah. "Kurasa hari ini aku melakukan kesalahan padanya. Aku butuh saranmu."

"Kesalahan?" tanya Deku seraya menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku tahu aku bodoh urusan seperti ini. Aku hanya menolongnya mengurus masalah kecil. Tapi, aku bahkan tidak sadar ketika aku menyatakan aku punya perasaan padanya ketika ia meninggalkan kafe? Aku tidak yakin dia mendengarkan, tapi aku tahu dia pasti akan merasa jijik padaku. _Atau buruknya,_ kami tak akan pernah bertemu lagi."

Todoroki membuang mukanya. Menciptakan keheningan di antara mereka. Deku menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Hei, jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Itu bukanlah pertama kali kalian bertemu, kan? Kurasa itu mungkin kalau ia memiliki perasaan seperti dirimu," hibur Deku. Sejujurnya ia tidak begitu ahli dalam hal _percintaan_, tapi mengingat temannya kenal bahwa ia lebih dulu pernah merasakan _cinta_-Deku tak punya pilihan lain untuk membantu sebisanya.

_Ting Tong_—

Suara bel pintu terdengar keras, membuyarkan suasana melankolis di kamar.

_Ting Tong. Ting Tong. Ting Tong._

Bel itu berbunyi berkali-kali layaknya dipencet dengan penuh emosi. Deku memutar bola matanya. Ia kenal betul dengan siapa orang yang datang. Oleh karena itu, ia segera berdiri dan pamit.

"Ah, tunggu dulu. Itu teman yang juga guru di sekolah yang kuajar. Dia pasti membawakan sesuatu yang ditugaskan kepala sekolah."

"Baiklah, akan kutunggu. Aku masih butuh saranmu."

Seketika, Deku berlari menuju lantai bawah dan segera membuka pintu.

"Kacchan, kau datang untuk memberikan paper yang dititipkan kepala sekolah, kan?" ujar Deku dengan sedikit terengah-engah. Bakugou mengangguk. Ia segera menyerahkan tumpukan paper itu kepada temannya.

"Aku kesini bukan hanya untuk ini."

Deku menaikkan alisnya.

"Deku, aku butuh saranmu," ujarnya ragu. Entah bagaimana, perkataannya membuat Deku merasa _déjà vu_. Ini adalah kedua kalinya ia mendengar kata itu hari ini. Mata Deku terbelalak.

"Saran? Ku—kukira kau tidak peduli dengan apa yang kukatakan, Kacchan."

Bakugou menghela nafas panjang. "Kurasa kau lebih tahu soal seperti ini."

Deku meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Ia tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan Kacchan. "Baiklah... Ada apa?"

"Hari ini sangat buruk. Kau tahu orang yang kuceritakan di kafe itu?"

"Ya?" angguk Deku mantap. Ia sedikit lega karena Kacchan ternyata ingin membahas hal lain dari pekerjaan mereka.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi entah kenapa aku selalu tidak fokus ketika bertemu dengannya. Ketika aku ingin pulang, aku dibuat kesulitan dengan paper sialan ini. Aku menjatuhkan cangkir dan paper sialan itu berceceran. Ia datang membantuku lagi. Pelanggan yang lain melihatku dengan tatapan aneh. Jadi aku segera berlari dari sana. Tapi aku yakin mendengarnya mengatakan sesuatu."

"..Dia mungkin tak akan berbicara denganku lagi," kali ini nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit kecewa. Deku turut bersimpatik, pasalnya Kacchan bukanlah orang yang _teledor_—tidak kalau menyangkut perasaan. Ia punya ego yang sangat tinggi untuk membahas hal seperti itu.

Deku terkekeh pelan. "Kau tahu, temanku yang bekerja di kafe itu? Kukira aku bisa meminta bantuannya."

Bakugou mengalihkan pandangannya. Mungkin, itu memang cara yang terbaik kali ini. Ia bisa meminta maaf kepada orang itu dengan kontak yang bisa ia dapatkan dari teman Deku. Walaupun Bakugou sendiri... merasa sangat susah untuk mengakui kesalahannya dan mengatakan maaf sekalipun. Namun apa boleh buat, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi. Bakugou pun terpaksa mengiyakan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tak akan menolaknya kali ini."

"Oke, siapa nama orang itu?" tanya Deku, berharap ia bisa menanyakan tentangnya kepada Shouto.

"Todoroki Shouto."

"Apa?!" Deku tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar-membuat Kacchan harus mengulang kembali perkataannya.

"—namanya Todoroki Shouto."

Deku mengangguk ragu dan nampak menggumam sesuatu yang tak jelas. Bakugou hanya menatapnya heran seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Uhm.. Kacchan... Duduklah disini sebentar, aku masih ada urusan di atas," ujar Deku dengan tersendat-sendat. Bakugou mengangguk cepat. Sesegera mungkin, Deku berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menemui temannya yang di atas.

"Hei, Shouto..." Deku memanggil temannya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"—apakah orang yang kau sebut-sebut itu bernama Katsuki?"

Todoroki hanya berkedip pelan. Ia sedikit terkejut.

"Wah, kau hebat sekali Midoriya. Ya, namanya Katsuki Bakugou. Bahkan aku tak ingat pernah menceritakan namanya padamu sebelumnya," pekiknya senang—memuji temannya yang entah kenapa bisa tahu isi pikirannya. Deku segera menggeleng cepat.

"Kau memang belum pernah mengatakannya padaku—"

Todoroki tidak percaya. "Lalu darimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Katsuki adalah teman seprofesiku."

"Dan dia.." Deku tersenyum lebar, membuat tanda tanya muncul di benak kawannya.

"—juga _naksir_ sama kamu~"

Todoroki terbelalak. "Tu-tunggu—"

Deku sama sekali tidak menggubris ekspresi bingung temannya. Ia sangat antusias karena hal itu. Bahkan, ia tidak berhenti meracau tak jelas—berjingkrak-jingkrak dan memekik kegirangan.

"_Kami-sama_! Aku tidak menyangka kedua sahabatku yang telah lama tidak merasakan dan payah soal cinta, malah jatuh cinta satu sama lain! Akhirnya kalian akan berpacaran! Shouto yang belum pernah pacaran dengan Kacchan yang _temperamental_ tidak jelas! Aku tidak sabar bagaimana harus merayakan ini! Shouto, cepatlah pergi ke ruang tamuku! Kacchan sedang menunggu disana!"

Deku segera menyeret paksa Todoroki ke lantai bawah. Todoroki hanya bisa pasrah mengikutinya. "Kau mau aku apa—"

Mereka melihat Bakugou yang berdiri membelakangi-yang nampaknya belum sadar dengan keberadaan mereka.

"Deku. Tentang temanmu yang punya kafe itu, siapa namanya?" tanya Bakugou ketika ia merasa Deku telah kembali. Namun ketika ia membalikkan badannya, ia menemukan wajah seseorang yang tak pernah ia duga akan bisa bertemu lagi.

"—Hah?"

Kali ini ia sangat terkejut. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih kencang dari pada biasanya.

Todoroki tersenyum canggung menyapanya. "Hei."

"Hei," balas Bakugou seketika walau masih bingung tentang apa-apaan yang sedang terjadi.

Todoroki menoleh pelan ke arah temannya. Dengan putus asa, ia berbisik. "_Psst_... Midoriya, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Deku berkacak pinggang sembari menghela nafas. Kemudian ia berseru lantang. "Ayolah, kalian harus bicara satu sama lain! Ini momen yang kutunggu-tunggu! Aku tak menyangka kalian, teman-temanku-jatuh cinta satu sama lain."

Deku menyengir lebar.

"..Nah. Kuserahkan pada kalian, aku akan keluar. Jangan khawatir, aku tak akan mengganggu."

"—Semoga beruntung kawan-kawan bucinku!"

Deku memberi kedipan dan segera pergi meninggalkan mereka sendiri di ruang tamunya. Setelah itu, keadaannya berubah hening. Sialan. Keringat dingin mengucur deras.

"Jadi... kau adalah teman Midoriya yang bekerja di satu sekolah dengannya, kan?" tanya Todoroki-mencoba memulai topik pembicaraan. Bakugou hanya bisa menanggapi pernyataan itu dengan sebuah anggukan.

"—Midoriya bilang kau _naksir_ aku... Apakah itu benar?"

_Tidak, gawat_. Apa-apaan yang ia katakan kali ini. Todoroki menyesal karena perkataan dirinya yang terlalu blak-blakan. Tapi ia sangat penasaran akan hal itu.

Ia beralih menatap Bakugou yang membuang mukanya. Bakugou sendiri merasa urat-urat kemaluannya meledak.

"Deku bangsat," rutuknya. "Kamu tidak perlu percaya Deku, dia _menyebalkan_."

Bakugou memutar bola matanya. Ia yakin, kalau saja Deku ada di sebelahnya—bisa-bisa ia tidak akan bernafas karena sudah berani-beraninya menghancurkan harga dirinya.

"Tapi.. yah.. aku—tak pernah merasa seperti ini ketika melihat seseorang. Kau menarik, _maksudku_—aku tidak tahu cara mengatakannya," ujar Bakugou. Todoroki tertegun.

"Ngomong-omong.. Apakah kau dengar apa yang aku katakan ketika kau pergi tadi?"

Bakugou merasa bersalah. Sejujurnya, ia tak ingin membicarakan kejadian tadi. Ia sedikit berharap bahwa Todoroki akan melupakan dan tidak pernah menyinggung hal itu.

"Kau... tidak suka aku karena memecahkan barang di kafemu _hm_?"

Todoroki segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Sama sekali tidak!"

Bakugou hanya diam.

"—Jadi... Kau tidak dengar soal _itu_, ya?" ujar Todoroki dengan perasaan sedikit lega. Bakugou menggeleng.

"Aku tak tahu. Orang-orang menatapku aneh karena membuat masalah disana. Karena itu, aku ingin segera meninggalkan tempat itu," jawab Bakugou pelan. Todoroki mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau mau aku mengulangi apa yang aku katakan?"

Bakugou mengangguk ragu. "Kurasa aku pantas menerimanya. _Makian_? Cangkir itu pasti berharga untukmu."

"Ya, kau memang pantas. Tapi tak usah pikirkan tentang cangkir itu lagi. Karena.. yang tadi kukatakan padamu adalah..."

Kali ini, Todoroki mendekat dengan penuh keyakinan. Ia menarik tubuh pemuda di hadapannya ke dalam pelukannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Ia membenamkan wajah orang di hadapannya di dalam dada bidangnya. Membuat wajah si surai pirang panas dan bersemu merah—

"_Keparat_. Ternyata kau bisa lebih menyebalkan, ya."

Todoroki terkekeh kecil. "Ngomong-ngomong... Terlalu sering minum kopi sebenarnya tidak begitu sehat. Aku tahu tempat makan yang enak di kota ini. Bagaimana kalau besok aku menjemputmu dan mengajakku makan malam?" tawarnya dan beralih memegang pundak sosok di hadapannya.

Bakugou pun menatapnya dengan cukup serius. "Kau tahu... aku juga punya perasaan padamu kan?"

Si surai merah-putih menaikkan alisnya. "Apakah perasaan itu sama denganku?"

Ia sempat ragu, namun sosok di hadapannya mengangguk cepat. "_Mungkin_. Tapi coba yakinkan aku."

Todoroki tersenyum lebar. Ia masih punya kesempatan. Dan ia tak akan melepaskannya sekalipun.

Bakugou membalas dengan senyuman yang jarang ia tunjukkan di wajahnya. "Kutunggu besok, jangan sampai telat atau aku akan berubah pikiran."

Mereka tertawa bahagia. Hari itu mereka tutup dengan sebuah ciuman hangat. _Mungkin_, esok hari akan lebih indah.

* * *

— **END** —

* * *

.


End file.
